sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes Unite! (Free Join Roleplay)
Plot: Time for a classic hero group adventure roleplay! The plot is when your heroic characters who have shown some form of special ability, skill, power, or capabilities in the past awake aboard a mysterious alien vessel owned by a alien race known only as the Zytan, they must band together and find out what the Zytan's true goal for their capture was and stop them from carrying out their diabolical plan on Mobius! (Free to Join) Participents: Jaredthefox92 (Host) brudikai222(random guy :D) Titanium562 ('Cause three is better than two! :3) Involved characters: Heroes: *Cyrus the fox (Jaredthefox92) *Axel the hedgehog (brudikai222) *T-023 Titanium (Titanium562) Villains: *Zytan Rules: #Jaredthefox92 controls the Zytan, the main antagonists. If anyone wants to be a secondary antagonist you have to take it up with him. #Standard roleplaying rules are expected, (no meta-gaming, auto-hitting, powerplaying, ect.) #You can either use characters with powers or without powers. #Your characters may have chaos powers, however if you abuse this privilege the host will step in and have to regulate the roleplay. #Your character has no prior knowledge about how or when they got aboard the ship. Part1: The Awakening: Your character's suddenly wake up in a bizarre glass covered capsule like contain while being laid in a diagonal like position. Inside this strange container like compartment they appear to have some sort of stasis like airflow with euthanizing gas in order to keep them tranquilized. They don't recall how or when they got here, but in these containers things are a little cramped. Axel: *opens eyes confused and dazed* Where am I, and why am I in here *he looks around frantically* All that can be scene inside the container Axel is in is green like hexagonal shapes upon the glass being illuminated by an outer glow. The glass appears to be somewhat normal glass, but he also appears to be strapped down to some sort of restraint. Axel: Hello? Can anyone hear me? Who ever did this is going to pay dearly! *he shouts this not knowing if anyone can hear him or not* Please don't let this be a dentist appointment!! His words fall on deaf ears as it appears he is isolated in this pod like containment structure. The only way he would be able to escape would be to break free somehow. Axel closes his eyes activating his vector control power. *the containment pod shakes and the glass rockets off shattering when it hits the floor and undo the straps restraining him. Axel: vector control never fails me well kinda... *steps out of the pod and beings to walk around* This isnt like any mobian technology I ever seen, really cool actually. (Note: Try to write this in paragraph format.) He appears to be in a holding chamber with several other pods in the room, unfortunately they seem empty or worse were emptied as of recent and their captives taken elsewhere. He can see large door nearby that seems somewhat reinforced. There appears to be no guards on the interior of the room but it's uncertain as far as surveillance goes. Axel reactivates his vector control powers and touches the door. His powers making the door fly off its hinges making a loud crash as it hits a wall. " Ok anyone here I demand to speak with someone!!" Axel said with an irritated tone in his voice. In the hallways he sees bizarre alien like security drones with laser weaponry turn around and aim at him. These massive spider like machines multiple eyes turn red and lock unto him while their laser weaponry charge up. "Heh ok then it must have been a bad idea to scream like that but ok lets go!!" He stomps his foot on the ground and his vector control powers propel him at a spider drone and punches a hole into and eye and gets his hand free and jumps back. "1 down" Axel said with a cocky smile. The other drone locks on and fires it's lasers in a bright green illumination. The concentrated beam moves as the sentry re-adjusts it's firing field and aligns it with Axel. Axel starts running to the nearest wall his vector powers magnetizing him to the wall. Just then Axel starts to feel a sharp pain surge through his back and feels a headache and falls to the floor. "Dang it i used too much power " Axel sits up and leans on the wall. "Please be non lethal lasers" Axel says as he frantically thinks of a way to defend himself without his powers. Axel Decides to use his vector control power and grips the metal of the wall and pulls it over himself like a shield but doing so only makes his pain worse to the point where he screams in agony. " hopefully this shield holds up for 10 minutes." Axel said in his mind, the pain usually stopped after 10 minutes. The beam hits the metal 'shield' and continues to shine on it. With each passing moment the metal shielding degrades further and further. Unfortunately, it is soon apparent that the makeshift shield will not hold out forever. The shield finally breaks and Axel jumps up to avoid the laser, he flips over the spider droid and swings his foot down onto its back breaking one of the legs off. "Four more minutes I just gotta hold on for that long." Axel lands on the floor perfectly then starts to feel the pain again. The drone turns around and starts to swing it's piercing sharp legs in a form of melee attack. It appears however the drone only knows basic melee attacks as it is a machine and is merely preforming a perimeter defense attack. Axel rolls out the the way and hits his head on the metal door he broke earlier. He grips itlifts it over his head by using his vector control and throws it at the drone. He falls onto his back breathing heavily as the pain starts to reduce. "Please let that be the last of them." Axel said as he forced himself to stand. "Securtiy lockdown protocol iniated. All reserve personal move to cell block Theta 35 to secure the block." A automated voice in the hallway said. "Great just what I needed." Axel said as he pushed himself off the wall and starts running down the hallway. Soon more drones entered the room. They began to search around the corridor as they scanned for any signs of organic life. They would move around with their metalic arachinid legs as they covered more distance. Axel uses his vector control powers to jump and cling onto the metal on the ceiling trying to sneak past the drones."Please dont look up, please dont look up." Axel kept repeating this in his mind. They continue to scan around vericlly, yet forutnally they refrain from looking up. they moved into the cell room and scan around now exiting they corrifor. For now the coasts seems clear. Axel deactivates his powers and continues to run down the hall. "Maybe there's a control room somewhere?" Axel told himself when he stopped at the end of the hall. In the other halway he could hear loud thumping outside the next door. While somewhat faint if he listened closely he may begin to feel faint booming noises coming from behind the next door. Axel saw a big door. "Please let this be the control room." he said as he reactivated his vector control and flung the door off its hinges. It appeared to be another hallway where aparently a fight was taking place, from the looks of it he could perhaps see more spider drones and what appeared to be giant spider like Mobians fighting something even more bizzare. In front of him was a giant sized male Mobian fox with pink fur fending off the comparibly smaller spider drones. "Hey you guys, cut it out!" "I think he needs help?" axel thought to himself. He ran towards the fight using his vector control to lift a drone up and german suplexing it crushing the drone and throwing the remains at another. "Hey thought you could use my help." He said to the giant fox. "Thanks! They keep coming, I tried to hold them off as best I could." The giant fox replied. Axel grips the metal floor and his vector control rips it up and it transforms into a blade. "By the way whats your name?" Axel starts slicing drones. "I'm Cyrus, Cyrus Kalieney!" He replied as he stomped down on an automated drone. "Cyrus eh? Nice name Im Axel." Axel skewers A drone to the wall. "Nice name Axel! Oh and don't worry, those drones are not living. You can smash them all you like!" Cyrus replied as he picked one up and crushed them. "Then this is will easier!" Axel stomps the ground and propels himself and tackles a drone and smashes it's head with a punch enhanced by his vector control. "It's a good thing I don't have arachniphobia like my brother." Cyrus said as he lifts his massive leg and stomps down crushing another drone. "By any chance do you know where the control room is?" Axel said he used his powers to rip a drone in half. "I have no idea man, I just escaped one of those freaky and gross pods they have" Cyrus replied. Axel sighed in disappointment. "Then I guess we have to keep looking. Lets check this door." Axel walks to a random door he saw. As soon as the door was slightly opened, a voice was heard far down the corridor. "The Metamorphisis Emerald has been obtained. Just leave that pile of scrap to rot!" Ordered a drone-like voice that quickly disappeared. Axel opened the door wider. "Whos there? He said as he tensed up getting ready to use his powers once again in case of danger. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Adventurer Category:Adventure Category:Aliens